Fretka Flynn
Fretka Gertruda Flynn to piętnastoletnia siostra ("Kometa") Fineasza i Ferba. Jest najstarsza z całego rodzeństwa. Zazwyczaj rozmawia przez telefon ze swoją przyjaciółką Stefą. Próbuje przyłapać swoich młodszych braci na konstruowaniu czegoś, czego ona im zakazuje, jednak nim mama przyjedzie, wszystko co zbudują znika. Udaje jej się to tylko trzy razy: w odcinku pt. "Fineasz i Ferb nakryci", przez co lądują w zakładzie poprawczym,"Wywiad z dziobakiem" gdy mama uważa maszynę za zabawkę i "Kwantowa opowieść " w którym Fretka przyłapała ich 20 lat w przyszłości. Jest zakochana w Jeremiaszu Johnsonie. Mieszka w Danville. Galeria Wczesne życie Fretka urodziła się 11 lipca, piętnaście lat temu w Danville jako córka Lindy Flynn i nieznanego ojca. Jej brat Fineasz urodził się kilka lat później, a jej mama wyszła za brytyjczyka Lawrence'a Fletchera, którego poznała na koncercie zesspołu Miłosie. W ten sposób Fretka zyskała ojczyma i przybranego brata Ferba ("Stary, będziemy mieć reaktywację!"). Kiedy Fretka była mała zobaczyła w telewizji program o Kaczuszce Momo i od razu zapragnęła taką mieć. Momo była ( i ciągle jest ) jej przyjaciółką i powiernicą. W trzeciej klasie razem ze Stefą miała obsesję na punkcie chłopca o imieniu Billy. Stefa przykleiła Fretce chomika do włosów, aby mu zaimponować. Dziewczyny sądziły, ze Billy ma fajne oczy. Nastoletnie lata W szkole średniej Fretka zakochała się w chłopcu o imieniu Jeremiasz Johnson. Po pewnym czasie jej miłość przekształciła się w prawdziwą obsesję. Wynalazki Fineasza i Ferba są dla niej solą w oku, jednak zdarza się, że sprawiają jej one przyjemność. Fretka poszła na przesłuchanie do "Następnej Super Amerykańskiej Popowej Mega Gwiazdy". Jako setna uczestniczka ma zaśpiewać razem z zespołem Fineasz i Kawał Ferba jednak dziewczyna nie zamierza brać udziału w jakimkolwiek projekcie jej braci. Kiedy Jeremiasz mówi jej aby nie rezygnowała z pasji i robiła to co kocha, Fretka wchodzi na scenę i świetnie się bawi ("Jednostrzałowiec"). W odcinku "Urodziny mamy" dowiadujemy się, że jest niezwykle uzdolniona muzycznie. Fretka została jedną z pierwszych osób podróżujących w czasie, kiedy próbowała przyłapać Fineasza i Ferba naprawiającego wehikuł czasu w muzeum ("Wehikuł ambarasu"). Fretka jest najstarszą członkinią zastępu Ogników, do którego wstąpiła, aby zdobyć bilet na koncert Lekko Zwęglonych Braci. Jest też jedyną harcerką, której udało się zdobyć 50 odznak jednego dnia ("Jak zostać Ognikiem"). W odcinku "Samolot! Samolot!" dowiadujemy się o talencie pływackim Fretki. Podczas próby przyłapania braci jako "Dzioba" została czarnym charakterem i przyjęła pseudonim Żyło-żyrafa. Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|left|120pxJako małe dziecko Fretka nosiała czerwony podkoszulek z krótkim rękawem, białą sukienkę na ramionczkach z czerwonym paskiem, czerwone skarpetki i białe buty. Miała rude, podkręcone na końcach włosy, trochę krótsze niż Fretka-nastolatka. Jako nastolatka Fretka nosi czerwony podkoszulek na ramionczkach, krótką, białą spódnicę z czerwonym paskiem oraz czerwone skarpetki i białe buty. Ma rude, podkręcane na końcach włosy do ramion, długą szyję i ciemno niebieskie oczy. W odcinku "Wiwat Doofania" w wyniku pomyłki w pralni, przez cały dzień musiała chodzić w gotyckim stroju Vanessy Dundersztyc. Czasami, kiedy Fretka wybiera się na randkę z Jeremiaszem ubiera biały podkoszulek thumb|88pxz motywem kwiatów, odsłaniający pępek, ciemno niebieskie dżinsy z białym paskiem oraz brązowe buty na niskim obcasie ("Wystarczy jeden porządny strach") W odcinku "Kometa" ma podkoszulek bez kwiatków i codzienne białe buty z czerwonymi skarpetkami. Kiedy pracowała z Jeremiaszem jako ratownik nad jeziorem Loch Noss nosiła krótkie, czerwone spodenki, czerwoną, dresową bluzę i biało-czerwony daszek, a pod bluzą czerwony, jednoczęściwoy strój kąpielowy. Fretka sama uszyła sobie mundurek zastępu Ogników, jednak nie jest ona najlepszą krawcową co widać po nieregularnych i koślawych szwach na rękawach. Jej mundurek przypomina jej strój codzienny, jednak jest dostosowany do kolorystyki Ogników. Inne informacje * Ma uczulenie na nabiał, pasternak i pory ("Fretka traci głowę", "Cyrk z alergią", "Zagrajmy w Quiz") * Jej drugie imię to Gertruda. ("Jak zostać Ognikiem", "Parada") * Urodziła się 11 lipca. ("Fretka traci głowę") * Fretka potrafi grać na wielu instrumentach. ("Urodziny mamy") * Po montażu filmu Fineasza i Ferba, głosem Fretki przemawia Ashley Tisdale, będąca jej dublerką. ("Światła, Fretka, akcja") * Fretka ma uczulenie na produkty mleczne, a mimo to jada kanapki z serem, lub płatki z mlekiem. ("Podróż do wnętrza Fretki", "O, tu jesteś, Pepe") Możliwe jest jednak, że Flynn-Fletcherowie używają substytutu mleka. * Fretka ma lęk wysokości ("Kręgielnia", "Dundowa strona księżyca", "La-zima") * Z odcinka "Rozpacz parkuje" wynika, że Fretka stara się o prawo jazdy, jednak w Ameryce o takie prawo można zacząć starać się dopiero od 16. roku życia, natomiast Fretka ma dopiero 15 lat. ("Kometa") * Fretka bardzo lubi śpiewać, co wynika z wielu odcinków, jednak jeśli już uda jej się wystąpić, często się gubi, lub po prostu wymyśla wręcz dziwaczne rymy, jak np. w odcinku "O, tu jesteś Pepe", gdy Fineasz i Ferb śpiewają z dachu dużego budynku, lub np. w odcinkach takich jak "Jednostrzałowiec", czy też "Końcówki świata". Fretka również próbowała zaistnieć w telewizji, jednak niestety, bez powodzenia. ("Zagrajmy w Quiz") * Posiada różowy telefon z klapką, który zazwyczaj ma przy sobie. * Jej ulubiony dramat to "Młodej księżniczki rozterki". ("Światła, Fretka, Akcja") * Ma strój rodzinnego zwierzaka Pepe. ("Kolejka: Musical" piosenka "Wierz mi!", "Pepe znosi jajko" ) * W orginalnej wersji nazywa się Candance Gertrude Flynn. * W Chińskiej wersji ma na imię Melise. Fretka po podzieleniu przez "rozdzielacz molekularny" thumbPrzyłapująca Fretka Jest jedną z dwóch Fretek powstałych po uderzenu przez "rozdzielacz cząstek" Fineasza i Ferba. Ma obsesię na punkcie przyłapywania braci. Nic innego ją nie obchodzi. Jej wzrok jest wredny i podejrzliwy. Często rozpiera ją wściekłość i nie wstdzi się unosić i krzyczeć na biskie jej odsoby takie jak Mama, czy Jeremiasz. Romantyczna Fretka Słodka i miła nastolatka jest jedną z dwóch Fretek powstałych po uderzeniu przez "rozdzielacz cząstek" Fineasza i Ferba. W jej oczach widać wrażliwość i miłość. Ma obsesję na punkcje Jeremiasza. Nie wstydzi się tego i chętnie to pokazuje. Nie obchodzi ją, że Przyłapująca Fretka stara się pokazać ją i siebie jednocześnie, aby przyłapać braci. Nie stara się nawet jej w tym pomóc. Ma wpięty biały kwiat we włosy. 'Porównanie dwóch osobowości' Żadna z dwóch Fretek nie jest do niej podobna. Obie Fretki mają obsesję na punkcie czegoś. Ponad to obie zapominają czym jest przyjaźń, gdyż żadna z nich nie kontaktuje się ze Stefą. Fretka przyszłość Osobowość thumbDorosła Fretka, pozorami spokojna nadal marzy aby przyłapać braci. Wychowuje trójkę dzieci i nadal przyjaźni się ze Stefą. Wygląd Fretka będąc dorosła jest podobna do Matki. Ma taki sam układ twarzy, oczy i nos. Nadal nosi czerwoną bluzkę jednak z krótkim rękawem (nie na ramiączka), i białe spodnie. Nosi brązowe pantofle i nie ma skarpet. Rodzina Fretka ma trójkę dzieci Amandę, Freda i Xaviera. Jej mężem jest prawdopodobnie Jeremiasz Johnson, gdyż to znim Fretka planuje mieć dzieci, a poza tym Xavier (dokładnie jego blond włosy i niebieskie oczy) jest podobny do Jeremiasza. Relacje Fineasz Flynn thumbRelacje między Fretką a Fineaszem wahają się praktycznie w każdym odcinku. Większość czasu spędza na próbach nakrycia swoich braci podczas gdy Ci tworzą swoje wynalazki. Wielokrotnie sam Fineasz pragnie pomóc Fretce w nakryciu ich - uważając, że to co robi jest niewinne i nikomu w niczym nie szkodzi. Zdarza się również, że Fretka bierze udział (świadomie - lub też nieświadomie) w przedsięwzięciach zorganizowanych przez Fineasza, czasem nawet im za to dziękuje. Fineasz kocha Fretkę jak siostrę, a ona jego. Najlepszym przykładem jest sytuacja, kiedy Fretka zdecydowała, że ważniejsze jest ratowanie brata, niż płyty DVD, która pozwoliłaby jej go przyłapać. ("Przygoda z uliczną kamerą") Podczas swoich urodzin Fineasz nazywa Fretkę "najlepszą siostrą na świecie" ("Retrospekcja"). Ferb Fletcher Fretka mimo to, że nie jest prawdziwą siostrą Ferba bardzo go kocha. Dziewczyna była przerażona kiedy myślała, że jej bracia zgineli ("Oszukać system"). Kiedy jest wściekła na braci, zwylke krzyczy na Fineasza, a nie Ferba thumb(nie wiadomo dlaczego, lecz prawdopodobnie dlatego że, nie jest jego prawdziwą siostrą). Zwykle nie prowadzi z nim rozmowy. Ferb czasami żartuje sobie z Fretki ("Wybieg na wybiegu"), jednak przeraził się kiedy mogła stracić życie i uratował ją (To nie dla dzieci). Linda Flynn-Fletcher thumb|leftFretka bardzo chce udowodnić matce że jej bracia coś budują. Widać przy tym, że Linda martwi się czasem zachowaniem córki (Kolejka, Kolejka: Musical) mówiąc "martwię się troche o Ciebie Fretko". Przeważnie jednak Linda jest po prostu poirytowana zachowaniem córki. Fretka bardzo kocha matkę. Kiedy chciała zaciągnąć ją do wynalazku Fineasza i Ferba, Linda mówi: "No dobrze skoro to dla Ciebie takie ważne". Wtedy Fretka jej odpowiada "Serio? Czy już Ci mówiłam jak Cię nieziemsko kocham?". Poprosiła czy może zaprosić Stęfę i Jenny. Mama prosi żeby nie było dzikich imprez. Jeremiasz Johnson thumb|Pocałunek Fretki i JeremiaszaFretka bardzo kocha Jeremiasza i zrobiła by dla niego wszystko. Marzy o tym aby w przyszłości być żoną Jeremiasza i mieć z nim dzieci. Dogaduje się z Jeremiaszem . Jest szczęśliwa gdy jest przy niej . Dopiero w odcinku, Lato to wrażeń moc" staje się jego dziewczyną tak oficjalnie. Dla niej życie bez Jeremiasza nie ma sensu. Dowiadujemy się o tym jak Jeremiasz wyjeżdża do Francji... Stefa Hirano thumb|left|164pxStefa jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Fretki, co widać w każdej sytuacji. Bardzo zależy jej na tej przyjaźni, co zostało pokazane np. w odcinku "Lemoniada", gdzie wybiera przyjaźń zamiast przyłapania braci. Stefa jest wyrozumiała dla Fretki, jednak często denerwuje ją jej obsesja na punkcie braci i ciągłe rozmowy o Jeremiaszu (Fretkemiasz), mimo to, Stefa jest bardzo zżyta z przyjaciółką i jest dla niej oparciem w trudnych chwilach, nawet dotyczących Jeremiasza (Lato to wrażeń moc) lub braci (Przestań grać w tego golfa, Przyłapiaczki). Izabela Garcia-Shapiro thumbIzabela i Fretka są dobrymi znajomymi. Mieszkają naprzeciwko siebie i czasami udzielają sobie porad (Wystarczy jeden porządny strach, Przyłapiaczki). Będąc w Paryżu, Izabela poczuła się zazdrosna o związek Fretki z Jeremiaszem (Lato to wrażeń moc). Gdy Izabela weseli się po tym, ja córka Fretki z przyszłosci, nazywa ją "ciocia Izabela", co mogłoby oznaczać, że zostanie żoną Fineasza, Fretka przypomina jej, że mogła wyjść za Ferba (Kwantowa opowieść). Fretka współpracuje z Izabelą, aby pokonać Buforda i Baljeeta (Uczciwa gra). Izabela, z Fineaszem i Ferbem pomogla Fretce zdobyć bilety na koncert (Jak zostać ognikiem). Choć potem, Izabela była wściekła na Fretkę gdy Melisa była bardziej zainteresowana osiągnięciami Fretki (Labirynt). Ciekawe, że kiedy Fretka zamiast przyłapywać braci, stara się przyłapać Baljeeta, Irwina i Buforda, a jednak dzwoni do mamy Izabeli. Mimo wszystko Fretka często nazywa Izabellę "Wielkooka" (Czarnoksiężnik) lub "karaluchem" (Fineasz i Ferb Podróż w 2-gim wymiarze w bajecznym 2D) Lawrence Fletcher thumb|leftLawrence jest ojczymem Fretki. Czasem gdy nie ma w pobliżu Lindy, Fretka dzwoni po niego. Lawrence jest dla Fretki jak ojciec. Podczas zawodów ojców i córek, gdy bohaterowie wygrali Lawrence mówi do Fretki: "Wiesz co Fretka? Nie bardzo pamiętam co się dziś wydarzyło ale ten moment na pewno zapamiętam" przytulając pasierbice. Pepe Pan Dziobak thumb|leftFretka bardzo lubi Pepe jako domowego zwierzaka, jednak nie cierpi kiedy wchodzi do jej pokoju. Pewnego razu wraz z nim wpadła do teleportu chłopców, co spowodowało zamianę ciał. Musiała spędzić cały dzień jako dziobak, między innymi pocąc się mlekiem. Po tych wydarzeniach stwierdziła, że nie chce tego nigdy więcej doświadczyć ("Czy ten dziób mnie pogrubia?"). Innym razem wracając nocą z kuchni ze szklanką wody potknęła się o Pepe wymykającego się na akcję. Wyrzuciła go na dwór, a Dziobak tego samego dnia został przeniesiony przez agencję do innej rodziny. Splot wydarzeń spowodował, że Fretka czuła się winna zniknięcia Pepe i szukała go cały dzień ("O, tu jesteś, Pepe"). Widziała go także raz jako agenta ("Ballada o Złobrodym") jednak wydawało jej się, że to tylko halucynacje, a także w snach ("Fineasz i Ferb nakryci", "Czarnoksiężnik") Buford Van-Stomm Fretka nie przepada za Bufordem tak jak i on za nią. Kiedy znalazła jego numer w telefonie powiedziała: "Fuj, skąd ja mam jego numer? Skasuj!" (Lemoniada). Buford nie przepada z Fretką i nie zależy mu na niej. Kiedy dziewczyna wpada do jego rydwanu, on ją stamtąd wyrzuca (Grecki jak błyskawica), zaś kiedy ratuje jej życie, jest wściekły, że ona nie chce mu służyć (Kodeks Łobuza).W Odcinku "La-Zima" podwiózł ją saniami. W przypadku odpowiednika Buforda z innego wymiaru, jest on zakochany w odpowiedniku Fretki. Baljeet Raj Fretka często odnosi się lekceważąco do Baljeeta, nazywając go ”karaluchem”. W odcinku „Czarnoksiężnik” zabraniała mu śpiewać i podchodzić do niej. Fretka prawdopodobnie wstydzi się Baljeeta przed swoimi znajomymi, z tego powodu trzyma go na dystans. Ogniki thumbFretka nie ma styczności z Ognikami, mimo że do nich należy. Dla harcerki z zastępu Iskierek (młodsza wersja Ogników) - Melissy jest wzorem, co sobie ceni. Mimo wszystko w odcinku "Jak zostać Ognikiem" dziewczynki odnosiły się do niej serdecznie. Heinz Dundersztyc thumb|leftFretka po raz pierwszy spotykając się z Dundersztycem, uznała go za aptekarza, a on ją za wiedźmę (Ballada o Złobrodym). Drugi raz dostarczyła mu babeczki, a on zapytał ją czy nie jest za stara na zastęp ogników na co otrzymał twierdzącą odpowiedź (Jak zostać ognikiem). Trzeci raz Fretka współpracowała z Fineaszem, Ferbem, Pepe i Dundersztycem, aby przeżyć starcie z Goozimem. Kiedy złapała kluczyki Dundersztyc poprosił ją, aby go uwolniła, jednak dziewczyna odmawia, przypominając, że wiszą tuż nad lawą (Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze). {C}{C Vanessa Duntersztyc thumbFretka jest dobrą przyjaciółką Vanessy. Może się jej zwierzyć, jak bardzo chce przyłapać braci, a ona zwierza się jej jak ojciec robi jej wstyd przed przyjaciółmi. Pokłóciły się tylko raz jak sprzeczały się o lalkę Mary, która pierwszy raz należała do Fretki, ale później została kupiona przez jej ojca i trafiła do Vanessy, ale ona również ją zgubiła. Mają wiele wspólnych cech. Dziewczyny są prawie rówieśniczkami (Fretka ma 15, a Vanessa 16 lat) i obie są piękne. Mają jeden cel przyłapać bliskich na oczach matki, jednak one im nie wierzą. Fretka (drugi wymiar) thumb|left|268pxFretka i druga ona nie rozmawiały ze sobą dość często. Fretka była zdziwiona punktem widzenia na świat, umiejętnościami i dorosłością drugiej siebie. Fretka (pierwszy wymiar) podpowiedziała Fretce (drugi wymiar), aby rozpoczęła związek z Jeremiaszem. Fretka (druga) uratowała życie pierwszej sobie. Na koniec obie postanowiły że dadzą sobie więcej czasu by być dziećmi (Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze). en:Candace Flynn de:Candace Flynn es:Candace Flynn nl:Candace Flynn pt-br:Candace Flynn vi:Candace Flynn Kategoria:Dziewczyny